mybadgirlsclubfandomcom-20200215-history
Sister's Interview
Sisters Amber and Angelina Did an Interview About The Season As They Spoke about The Drama The Fights and There Departure from The Show. The Interview 1. What's Up My Bad Bitches Yall are Gorgeous So Lets Skip The Shit And Go Into The Tea Who's Older Between The Two of You and How many Years. *'Amber' I'm The Older one *'Angelina' By 3 Years. 2. So This Season Honey Bitch I hear its Drama For Days in This House Can We See You Ladies in Fights or Drama This Season. *'Angelina' Ha Ha Yeah unfortunately We Get into a Few Fights in The House *'Amber' Yeah People Saw Us in The House and Thought They Could Pick on us But Sweetie Were From jersey so Back off ok Before You be Backed off *'Angelina' Ok Honey. 3. You Guys Were Talking on twitter Before The rest of The Girls so You Leave early How Long were You There. *'Amber' About 2 to 3 Weeks. *'Angelina' Yeah But Shit was Boiling in That House They Had To get us Out Like it Got Real ok. 4. So Did You Guys Get Kicked out Jumped or Just Leave. *'Angelina' We were Kicked out By The Producers Being Pussy's. *'Amber' Yeah Like The Girls Destroyed are Things and When Those Fights Happened That Night We Were Winning Them and We Went Crazy and was Fucking some shit up. 5. So You Guys Will be in The Winning Side of Your Fights In The House. *'Angelina' Yeah for The Most Part. 6. What Does That Mean. *'Amber' Ha ha *'Angelina' I Mean Your Not Going to Win every Fight to Come To But Were Not Punks if We Lose a Fights We Still Got some Hits in On a Bitch. 7. Ok Girls so Lets Play a Game Lets Rate and Give The Girls Words so One of You rate a Sister and The Other Says One word about That Sister and Were Going to start with Samone and Sasha. *'Amber' Umm Samone 4 and Sasha 6 *'Angelina' Samone Pathetic and Sasha Reasonable 8. Ok Wow Bianca and Veronica. *'Amber' Bianca Fucking 0 and Veronica fucking 0 *'Angelina' Bianca Lame and Veronica Thirsty 9. Ok and Eryn and Endia *'Amber' Eryn 10 and Endia right now Like 8 Ha ha *'Angelina' Eryn Umm Classy and Endia Turnt 10. So You Guys Must get along With Eryn and Endia Well in The House Then. Angelina Yeah There Not Hater's 11. So i Got to ask Yall I Seen a few Fight Clips and What The Hell was Going on in That Living Room With Yall I Looked Like Angelina was Getting Jumped By Bianca and Veronica or Something. *'Angelina' Listen i was Fighting Veronica's Wack ass i Mean i was Fucking her up and Bianca Pushed Me and I Fell because i had on Socks and That Floor is crazy Slippery. *'Amber' and I ran in There and i Fucked up Bianca Period Point Blank. 12. Do You Girls Think You Will be in The Opening Fight. *'Amber' Hell yess We was Turnt so Much happened while we were There. 13. Out of all The Sisters who do You Think has The Best hands out of each Set. *'Angelina' out of us Its Me ha *'Amber' Your Funny *'Angelina' No I Think out of Bianca and veronica its Bianca *'Amber' yeah and Out of Eryn and Endia i would say Endia she Has some Nice jabs and Punches *'Angelina' and Samone and Sasha its Sasha Ha ha Samone cant Fight *'Amber' Right. 14. So Are You Guys going to The Reunion *'Angelina' Production didn't Invite Us so No. 15. Is This Season going to be Sister vs Sister all The time or no. *'Amber' For The Most part But There is some 1 vs 2 and 3 vs 3 and 4 vs 4 so yeah 16 Who is Liked Clique up in The House. *'Angelina' Us and Eryn and Endia and The rest with each Other Those Lame Hoes. 17. and Lastly will You Guys Do an All-Star Battle. *'Angelina' No Fuck That Show *'Amber' yeah Once everyone see's How production Treated Us They will see why.